1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to biological control of plant disease. The invention discloses an antagonistic Trichoderma viride fungal strain that targets soil-born fungi from the genus Fusaria and the genus Rhizoctonia. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Soil-borne fungal pathogens from the genus Fusaria and the genus Rhizoctoniaare extremely harmful to turf grasses and crops. These pathogens attack the roots of plants and cause rotting. In crops they cause seedling blight and damping-off disease. Turf grasses are especially susceptible to these soil-born fungal pathogens. Clipping and trampling on turf grass places stress on the grass, increasing susceptibility to fungal infection. New growth also increases the susceptibility of these plants to fungal infection.
Current soil treatments use pesticides to target these fungal pathogens. Unfortunately, these pesticides are often toxic to animals and humans. Moreover, if they move through run off waters into other areas they can do environmental damage by contaminating water and soil.
An alternative approach to the treatment of fungal infection is biological control. In this type of treatment, an antagonistic organism is used to interfere with the processes of a fungal pathogen. For example, it has been demonstrated that the fungus Myrothecium roridum works antagonistically against the Phytophthora organism to prevent diseases in plant crops.
A need exists for a soil treatment that attacks the Fusaria and Rhizoctoniapathogens in a way that is non-toxic to humans and animals.